demigodfandomcom-20200213-history
Duelist Sedna (Guide)
=Introduction= So what is a duelist Sedna build exactly? Other guides that I have seen so far focus much more on using minions or defensive measures to stay in the midst of battle. Staying in the fight is very important for gold/xp/flag bonuses/winning, but this guide will focus on making sure your opponent can't defeat you one on one, making them have to retreat or die. To accomplish this, I set her up for mana regen to fuel pounce and heal everytime the cooldown is up. This is an ability based build which means that it is most powerful from level 5-18 when you have enough mana to use them, but before the enemy can increase their autoattack through items to outdamage you. If you are not winning the game by level 18 it will be increasingly harder to confront the enemy, however by this point you most likely already have giants smashing them repeatedly in the face ^^. =Character Development= For skills, we always want to choose pounce when it is available. It is extremely hard hitting, and has the ability to interrupt (damage being the more important in our case). The damage will both kill the enemy/towers and force them to fall back so we don't die. It will stop teleporting demigods from escaping, but other than that its not worth saving it for an interrupt in the majority of cases. So for the first 4 skill levels it will look something like: #Pounce I #Inner Grace I (You won't have the mana to both pounce and heal yet). #Heal I #Pounce II And from then on a priority system: * Pounce * Heal * Inner Grace * Healing Wind * Counter Healing * Magnificent Presence In a typical game: Heal II (first mana item at this point) Inner Grace II Pounce III Heal III Inner Grace III Pounce IV (mana items finished around here) Heal IV Healing Wind I Healing Wind II Counter Healing (creeps upgraded around here) Inspiring Roar Life's Child Magnificent Presence I Magnificent Presence II Magnificent Presence III Silence I/Morale (You should be winning by now anyway) Do not take Yetis. From my limited experience with them, they stink and use up loads of mana/skill points for little value. =Items= When deciding what items to buy, we have to keep in mind that around 20k worth of citadel upgrades need to be bought for an effective team. Buying giants as soon as you are able vs. buying them 5 minutes later can decide the winner. Hitting them faster and harder also means doing it cheaply, and I often win my games spending only 6k on actual items for myself. That said, for your first 1k gold you have several options: # Banded Armor + Scalemail # Monk idol # Health pots/Capture Locks/Teleport scrolls I prefer the first option since the health and armor will significantly increase your survivablitiy and increase the effectiveness of healing yourself. Monks are an alternative, but often times when fighting 1v1 against another Sedna who has taken monks first you can see the problem. Their health will remain at full for an amount of time and then drop off once the monks run out of mana, allowing the health and armor Sedna to hold the ground and flag. Many players will advocate at least taking them early in the game, and it is possible, but I find myself spending money on the actual priest upgrade at the citadel. It does the same job and gets you closer to giants with less money. As for favor items, the fundamental choice is between Blood of the Fallen and everything else. More health means more time for your passive regen to work, resistance against burst damage, and time to get that heal off. As well, 800 hp is a massive amount compared to the other favor item bonuses. If you absolutely can not bring yourself to taking the blood, Cloak of Night or Swift Anklet are weaker but still viable alternatives. Once you get to 1750 gold, you will want to consider getting the first piece of the mana "combo" Vlemish Faceguard. This is the stronger of the two pieces and should let you at heal yourself a decent amount. Next, at 1500 Plenor Battlecrown will effectively double that regen and give you a much larger pool. Between the two you should be able to effectively fight for an extended period. A few trips to the healing crystal is advisable if you are fighting intensively, just make sure you make your opponent do the same. The final item I recommend as mandatory is Nimoth Chest armor. For the low cost of 1500 gold it gives you another 500 health and 750 armor, making you even harder to kill. This will fill up your 5th and final slot. Now, most teams are selfish and would rather lose than buying creep upgrades. If this is the case, the best chance for a win is to go straight for the creep upgrades and don't stop until you reach giants, and have fully upgraded the blacksmith and armor lines (you won't, you should have already won). Cap locks and Teleport Scroll are recommended to lock down their portals, winning the game in 95 percent of cases. Lets say however that you need to have that awesome artifact item. I would recommend Bulwark of the Ages at 16k to make you nearly invincable. For killing power Mageslayer and Ashkandor are good choices. Also, if more damage is your style, Slayers Wraps and Gauntlets of Brutality are not bad choices, often replacing Scalemail or Nimoth Chest armor above. =Final Notes= This build is a framework for good play with Sedna. If you haven't mastered the basics, or aren't comfortable pushing midgame you will have trouble. Some tips for general play: # Never die, no excuses. (if you die, don't do it again! ^^) # If you are at full health/mana you should be as offensive as possible. # If you are at low health, farm creeps. # Use flags to force your opponents to fight, kill them. # Your heal is for your survival first, don't save someone so you can both die 5 seconds later. # Be aware of the cooldown on your heal, especially when considering to fight or run. Good luck everyone! Category:Sedna Guides Category:Guides